Will you still love me when i'm dead
by vampire4evernever
Summary: How bella and Jake both cope with the sudden changes during their life's. what happens when Bella nearly gets killesd and Alice is unabled to see it. who will save her and what are the consiquences this is our first fanfic so please read and review.
1. Preface What if?

Authors note: Me and my friend decided to write a fan fiction because we were bored; this is set after Eclipse. It shows how both Bella and Jake cope with their lives when the other is not around. This is our first fan fiction.

Music : AFI prelude 12/21

Preface

People always say when you're about to die your life will flash before your eyes but that never happened I only got the tail end of it mostly involving Edward and I and some glimpse of Jake.

Frozen on the spot unable to move and in a way not wanting to, in both my hands I had two great life's but I was still trying to decide if the one I'd chosen was the right. I knew right at that second I was going to die and I would never know if it was the right choice but maybe I was better off not knowing.


	2. Deep in thought

Authors note: We own twilight or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy this please don't be to harsh this is our first attempt.

Music: what if we could Blue October

Please review and tell us what you think

Chapter 1 – Deep in thought.

B POV

I slowly watched the snow fall awaiting Edwards return, I hated these days the most when Edward went away hunting. It still hurt when he was away but I'd never tell him that. I had enough to take my mind off it since Alice was babysitting me; my day was full with makeovers and everything I detested. I was hoping to at least get a few hours to myself.

"Alice if its okay with you I'm going for a walk I'll only be an hour or so, is it safe enough to go out in the snow. I'm not going to get hit by a car or anything? "I asked curiously.

"Let me think about that," she paused for a second thinking "no, your fine, go and enjoy yourself, you don't want me to come do you?"

I knew what she was thinking. Edward would be mad if he knew Alice had let me out of the house by myself, but he didn't need to know.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Don't tell Edward though, "I knew Alice wouldn't tell, I trusted her enough.

I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. The stairs down from the porch were particularly icy, so I walked down slowly since I didn't have Edward to catch me if I fell.Since moving to forks, I'd began to like the outside a little more and had become more accustomed to the weather. Yes' I probably preferred the sunshine but I would give anything up to be with Edward.

The snow was particularly thick as I struggled to make my way out of the Cullen's drive way. It made it quite hard to see the road ahead of me so taking small steps at a time I made it to the end of the road without any injuries. The hardest part was over I thought to myself. I started to wonder what had possed me to come on this walk after all my track history of walking on a flat surface wasn't that great. At least the snow wasn't as thick on the main road.

I stilled missed Jake badly; I think that was one of the reasons why I'd gone on this walk, to think clearly about what had happened over the last few months. I still don't think I'd come to terms with saying my final goodbye to Jake forever.

He'd been the light at the end of the tunnel when Edward had left me and now I had left and him in the same state Edward had left me .I know I had chosen Edward over Jake but I still loved him it's not like i had a choice ,it was just something that happened. Thinking about this brought tears to my eyes, I tried blinking them away but it was no use, lost in thought I stopped walking and realised I didn't have a clue where I was. I looked around me trying to gather my bearings, when I heard the screeching of brakes and a flashing of lights coming towards me at full speed.


	3. a sudden misfortune

Disclamer : i do not own twilight or any of the characters !!!!! unfortunately

Previously...

I looked around me trying to gather my bearings, when I heard the screeching of brakes and a flashing of lights coming towards me at full speed.

BPOV

I knew I was going to die. There was no other outcome to this situation. There was a car coming towards me at full speed. How was I going to get out of this? I had no time to think, so I went with my instincts, RUN. Bad idea Bella, I thought to myself, but I was in a panic and had no other choice.

I ran, trying to get out of the way of the car that was coming directly at me. I slipped on some ice as I tried to run and fell over.

NO. This can't be happening. It was like everything had just gone into slow motion. I couldn't move, I was paralysed. I watched the driver of the car trying to get control over it . No use, I was a gonner.

If only I could describe the fear I felt. Nothing was scarier than this. Well that might be a tad of a lie. But last time there was chances of people saving me. Like the Cullen's. How could Alice not have seen this? I didn't want to die, not like this anyway, I was only eighteen, I had my whole life ahead of me, and I was getting married n a few months! How selfish was I. Thinking only of myself when there were so many other people being affected?

Thoughts, flashed through my mind, where was Edward? Where was he to pick me up and save me like he did every time? Was I ever going to kiss him again? Would he ever hold me again and look at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? How will he cope when I'm gone? This will kill him! God, I wanted him so much, just to see him, hold him, and kiss him, just one more time. Suddenly all that had happened over the past year or so came to my mind. Every day and night Edward and I had spent together. And the days apart.

Jake. I thought. If only I could see him smile just one more time, being happy again like he always used to be, without all the awkward stuff going on around us.

I came back from my thoughts and looked at the panicked driver. I had to look twice because the eyes staring back at me were nothing more than Jacobs. I didn't have a chance to do anything because the next thing I felt was the car crushing into my body and everything going black.

CPOV

"We have eighteen year old Bella swan here. Knocked over by a car on the main road. The car seems to have bumped her head very hardly, she is unconscious. I don't think she has very high chances of surviving this Dr Cullen. This was a very bad crash Dr...Dr Cullen? What's wrong? "Said Katy the paramedic.

"Sorry, but did you say Bella Swan? " Please don't let it be her I thought. Even though my hearing was perfect I hoped I had misheard her.

"Yes, is there a problem Dr Cullen? "

I didn't answer. I went straight into her room trying to control my panic and the anger I felt towards the people who did this to her. This was very unlike me, why was I acting this way? Because we all love Bella I told myself. Life wouldn't be the same without her, she couldn't die. I struggled to walk at human pace wanting to run as fast as I could. How did Alice not see this coming?

I turned into her room expecting to find only her there. It was a huge surprise to see a familiar werewolf sitting by her. He looked so sad. Why was he here?

"It was my fault. I knocked her over. Lost control of my car. I am so sorry. "He pleaded.

"We don't have time for this Jacob; we are going to try to do everything we can for her!" I told him. I wasn't in the mood for comforting him after he had just knocked over Bella.

Bella. I looked over at her fragile body and knew right away that she wasn't going to live.

What was I going to do?

Sorry for not updating in so long. I will be quicker next time if you review. SO, Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. now or never

Previously... I looked over at her fragile body and knew right away that she wasn't going to live.

What was I going to do?

CPOV

"OK we are going to try and give her all the help she needs. So give her fifteen milligrams of morphine and keep checking on her regularly,"

I turned back to look at Jacob who was standing looking at me with a pathetic look on his face.

"This way Jacob," I told him leading him into the relatives room. He followed behind me quickly, not saying a word. He looked like a ghost. Today's events must have taken toll on him. I still felt no sympathy towards him.

"Tell me what happened Jacob? " I asked him after we sat down.

He was quiet for a long time, being careful not to make eye contact. Then he spoke. "I don't know what happened. It was all so quick. One minute I was just driving along and a minute later I had knocked Bella over. ...I'm such an idiot. I knew it was icy, I should have had more control over the car, I mean how could I. I've been on icy roads before, this was no different... GOD. I'm so stupid!!!!!!" he was about to burst into tears. For a minute I felt sorry for Jacob, but then I continued with my questioning again trying not to show too much emotion towards this mutt. Oh no, I was beginning to sound like Edward! I guess Bella just has the effect of all of us being overprotective.

I had decided not to call Edward. If things got a lot worse, which they were close to, I would call him. It would get him worried and all out of control if I told him and if Edward saw Jacob here, I don't know what he would do to him. I don't think Edward could live without Bella. Scrap that. He couldn't. Last time that happened he nearly took his own life. No, I definitely shouldn't tell Edward yet.

I got back to my questions." Jacob what are you doing here? "

"I don't know Carlisle. I just needed to see her. My life just isn't complete without her. I need her!!! "

"I see that, but don't you think that you have caused her enough grief? She's happy with Edward. If you loved her so much then why don't you just let her be? I'm sorry to be harsh Jacob, but she's happy with Edward" At the mention of Edward's name Jacobs face turned sour. No more sad, upset Jacob.

"Oh yeah, Edward. Where was he today? Why was he letting Bella, the girl who can't walk in a straight line without falling over, go out by herself on a main road, where anything could happen to her? Bit stupid if you ask me! "Oh, I was ready to kill him!!!!!! Calm down Carlisle. I told myself. I was being so out of character, I couldn't understand it. I couldn't let myself get all worked up over Jacob.

"Leave my son out of this! Edward loves Bella very much. More than you will ever understand. "I fought back

"You don't have a –"he was interrupted by some flying through the door.

"Carlisle, you're needed. She's stopped breathing!" Katy said.

"Oh no!"I jumped up and pushed her out the way and ran through the door. I was aware of Jacob following me but paid no attention.

I burst into Bella's room which was full with nurses by her bed trying to resuscitate her. She looked terrible. She was white and had blood and bruises all over her head.

"It's not working Carlisle, she is not going to wake up! "

"Just keep going, don't stop whatever you do. I will be back in a few minutes." I ordered

I stepped outside of Bella's room and took out my phone and dialled Edwards's number. I knew exactly what I had to do. It was just whether Edward agreed.

EPOV

It had been a great day. I had caught a few mountain lions a few bears and now I was going home to my lovely fiancé.

Life just couldn't get any better!

I was brought down from my cloud of happiness when I heard my phone ring. I had expected it to be Bella nagging me to come home. But I was pleasantly surprised to find it was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?"

"Edward there's a been an accident "he sounded worried.

"Oh, do you need help at the hospital? I was kind of looking forward to seeing Bella tonight though! "

"No Edward you don't understand. Bella was in the accident. She's in a very bad condition; I need your permission for something. "I couldn't speak. No this could not be happening. No. It wasn't possible. She was at home with Alice. We were getting married. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have gone hunting. I can't leave her by herself. She's never safe. It was all my fault !!!!

"Whatever it is you need to do, just do it. I will be right there."

"But Edward – "I hung up and started running towards the car.

CPOV

Edward hadn't listened to me. I only had one choice left or Bella wouldn't live.

I walked back into her room.

"We have a pulse Carlisle, it's faint and I don't think it will last long."

"Ok, well ,just leave me with Bella for a moment please," I asked.

Everyone left immediately.

I stood and looked at Bella for a moment, knowing it was now or never. I took a deep breath and placed my teeth down at her neck.

I was interrupted by Jacob coming through the door

"don't you dare..."

AN so there you go. Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!


End file.
